


untitled

by snow and dirty rain (ewidentnie)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Huddling For Warmth, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 15:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16370228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ewidentnie/pseuds/snow%20and%20dirty%20rain
Summary: Put together a werewolf and a kanima, and what do you get?The Argents are probably hoping bloodshed, health codes be damned.They're wrong.





	untitled

**Author's Note:**

> started for a prompt on the kink meme that i have long since lost the link to - this has languished in my drafts for six years but the time has come for me to amnesty it and let it go. ostensibly takes place during S2.

The Argents have really stepped it up this time - locking them in the freezer at the local diner isn't a trick that Derek's seen before. And it's got some merit to it, too: put together a werewolf and a kanima, and what do you get?

The Argents are probably hoping bloodshed, health codes be damned. They're wrong.

The kanima is more reptilian than they'd previously thought: while Derek is a living furnace, even in the middle of winter, once the door shuts and the temperature starts dropping the kana starts shrinking in on itself, trying to curl up in a ball in the corner.

Reptiles are cold-blooded. Missed the ball there, Grandpa Argent.

The scales start receding around the time that Derek starts feeling the chill himself; and then it's not the kanima anymore - it's just Jackson, curled up and looking thoroughly frozen and half-conscious and…naked. Goddamnit.

Contrary to popular belief, Derek Hale still does have a heart, despite the fact that it does stupid things like make him feel at least partially responsible for getting the kid into this situation, even if he isn't entirely sure how it happened.

He approaches carefully, his wolf long since retreated after it realized the kanima wasn't going to be a threat in this temperature, kneeling next to Jackson and shaking his shoulder gently. "Hey," he says, "Jackson."

Jackson stirs at the sound of his name, trying to sit up and failing for the most part. "Yeah I'm up, what's going on?" He doesn't even bother asking why he's naked - Derek can see he's already struggling to keep his eyes open.

"Oh, no you don't," he says instead of an answer, "you are not falling asleep on me. Everyone might think you're a giant ass, but that doesn't mean they'll forgive me if I let you freeze to death in a damn meat locker." He strips off his jacket and wraps it around Jackson's shoulders. Jackson doesn't even make a move to pull it in closer. It's a pitiful attempt at keeping him warm, and he knows it.

He sighs, moving to sit up against the wall before pulling Jackson in towards him. The teen doesn't resist, just arranges himself in Derek's lap so that as little of his skin is exposed to the cold air as physically possible; knees up against his chest and the jacket over his shoulders like a blanket. He's conscious enough to nuzzle at Derek's shoulder with his cheek once, before quietly burying his face in the crook of Derek's neck.

This close, Derek can see the scars on the back of Jackson's neck - he still feels oddly guilty about them, even though they've long since healed. He rubs at them absently with one hand, fingers digging lightly into the skin there, and Jackson practically melts into him as he increases the pressure - and if he does end up wrapping his other arm around Jackson he can just say it was for heat conservation purposes.

And if he does end up leaning in to lick at the nape of Jackson's neck, just once, well. Jackson's too out of it to tell anyone, and he sure as hell isn't going to either.


End file.
